


tell me how you fell

by nastyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyboy/pseuds/nastyboy
Summary: “Going somewhere, cowboy?”  Hanzo’s mouth curves into a smirk before he tips his head up that last little distance so their lips press together.





	tell me how you fell

**Author's Note:**

> at this rate, i will never post anything at a decent time.
> 
> title is from OLLA by Jhene Aiko because that's what's on repeat rn

Jesse cursed himself for staying out so late when the clouds suddenly opened in a fierce rainstorm, weeping sheet after freezing sheet down upon him while he hurried home. He kept his arms tucked close to his body, feeling his jacket and sweatpants slick to his body, heavier and heavier, as he ran home. The sight of his apartment building’s washed out paint gave Jesse the energy take the stairs two at a time despite his discomfort. He was beyond excited for the promise of a hot shower when he reached his door. He dug his hands through the pockets of his jacket and pants, dread growing rapidly when all of them turned up empty of his keys. He thought back to when he was getting ready for his impromptu run; he remembers leaving his keys on the nightstand in his room while dressing, but he does not remember grabbing them again before heading out.

“Fuck.” A full-bodied shiver ran through Jesse as his clothes seemed to get chillier by the minute. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He struggled a soaked glove off of his right hand, and pulled out his phone. It took a ridiculous amount of time to dial the Landlord’s number with his cold stiffened fingers. Jesse hopped awkwardly from foot to foot as the phone rang. And rang. And rang. He growled out another curse. 

_Hello, you’ve reached Jack. If it’s important leave your name and a number I can reach you at, and I will get back to you as soon as possible._

Jesse hung up, redialing as swiftly as he could.

_Hello, you’ve reac--_

____It’s the tenth time he’s called, yet still only the voicemail greets him. Jesse doesn’t care who you are, you shouldn’t be able to sleep through ten calls. His anger peaks from where it had been steadily building with each ring, and he takes a kick at his door. It rattles with the force, but stays firmly shut and locked, He drops into a squat, settling his head in his hands, and trying to think of what he can do now when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. Jesse’s knees protest as he shoots up, turning around and almost tripping over his own feet when he comes face to faee with none-other-than his gorgeous neighbor. The short, asian man is standing there in black sweatpants, arms crossed over a blessedly bare chest. Jesse watched him shift in the cold, pants hanging a little lower on his hips, arms flexing tighter around himself in a way that shows off the mottled colors of the tattoo on his arm._ _ _ _

____“Are you okay?” It’s the first time they’ve spoken, though they’ve been neighbors for nearly six months. Jesse is distracted, this time by the unexpectedly deep timbre of the man’s voice. The man shifts his weight one more as he waits for an answer, and Jesse finds his voice._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry if I woke you, darling. I’ve managed to lock myself out of my apartment, and the landlord ain’t picking up his phone.”Jesse drawls with a bashful smile, hand coming up to brush his rain soaked ponytail off the back of his neck. The man takes in Jesse’s drenched cat look while Jesse’s gaze roves over loose dark hair, stern brown eyes and fine cheekbones in the yellowed light of the wall lamp between their doors._ _ _ _

____“Come in. Get warmed up.” The man does not wait for an answer, simply turns tail back into his apartment, leaving the door ajar presumably for Jesse._ _ _ _

____Jesse makes sure to lock the door behind him, calling out into the apartment, “Thanks for this, uh...”_ _ _ _

____“Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you very much, Hanzo, it’s real kind of you. The name’s Jesse McCree.” Jesse sends the other a charming smile as Hanzo hands him a towel from the stack in his hands._ _ _ _

____“It is no problem. You can use my bathroom as you need, and I will get you a change of clothes; we will put the ones you have on now in the dryer. In the morning, you can try calling the landlord again. I will make up the couch for you to sleep on for the night.” Jesse nods along with Hanzo’s words, and meagerly drying himself so he doesn’t drip too much on the way to the bathroom. His hands slow when he gets to his hair, simply patting along the strands as he lets himself peek at Hanzo from behind the dark brown towel. He appraises the man’s features, taking this odd opportunity to get all his mooning done with now. He watches as the other man kneels to set the second towel by the door for Jesse’s shoes, standing straight with a nod to himself. Hanzo’s eyes flick up to Jesse’s eyes, only to glance away seemingly suppressing a smirk when he catches Jesse staring, Jesse feels himself heat a bit at getting caught. He prays that his embarrassment doesn’t show on his cheeks as he hurriedly toes off his shoes, and pads down the hallway before stopping abruptly._ _ _ _

____“Uh, where is the bathroom?” His hands comes to rub the back of his neck again in an adorably sheepish way. Hanzo’s arms cross over his chest to match their earlier stances, though this time with the tiniest smirk playing across his thin lips before he responds._ _ _ _

____“Our apartments are mirrored, it will be the first door on your left.” Jesse gazes over the apartment with new found interest, realizing that Hanzo was right. He turns back around to walk into the bathroom, and he swears that he hears a low chuckle coming from behind him._ _ _ _

____> >>_ _ _ _

____Jesse takes his time warming up when he’s finally under the delightfully hot spray, debating whether he’s deprived enough to jerk off in someone else’s shower then aggressively washing his body to disregard the idea when he ultimately decides he isn’t. He’s actively scolding himself for having entertained the thought when he opens the bathroom door, letting the steam pour out in front of him. He nearly runs into Hanzo as he steps out, the other man had been about to set the borrowed clothing outside the door. Jesse notices that Hanzo’s had pulled his hair into a ponytail,; he can see the chunks of graying hair above his ears and the strands scattered throughout his head. Jesse hurriedly averts his gaze before he’s caught, but Hanzo is still just standing with Jesse’s temporary clothing. Then Jesse sees that Hanzo’s eyes are settled on the towel knotted around his waist, and he smirks. His smirk grows into a smile when Hanzo’s eyes stay staring. Then he remembers himself, and brings them back to Jesse’s face as he offers the clothes._ _ _ _

____“See something you like?” Jesse’s grin is wolfishly big, and he leans against the doorframe on his prosthetic arm and holds his flesh arm out for the clothing, showing off his torso nicely. Hanzo doesn’t immediately respond; he sits back into his hips, purposefully trailing his sharp gaze down Jesse then back up, then back down, then again, before meeting Jesse’s now nervous eyes._ _ _ _

____“Mm, perhaps.” Jesse feels his entire body heat with low level arousal at the look deep in Hanzo’s striking eyes and the way his words are purred out. He feels his mouth gape open before Hanzo sets the neatly folded clothing on Jesse’s still outstretched palm. “Goodnight, Jesse.”_ _ _ _

____“G’night, darling.” His accent is thick as he murmurs the words to Hanzo’s retreating back. Jesse turns back into the bathroom, facing the mirror and taking in the flush riding high on his cheeks. He awkwardly scrubs at them before dropping his towel, and unfolding the clothes Hanzo gave him. He’s got the shorts halfway up his legs before he realizes how small they are. When he pulls them all the way up, he finds they aren’t overly tight just _very _short. He spins in front of the mirror, checking out how flattering they are from every angle. He wonders offhandedly if Hanzo gave him these on purpose while he puts on the shirt.___ _ _ _

______Jesse leaves the bathroom, striding into the living room, and finding a pillow and blanket left on the couch. He picks up the blanket, preparing to spread it out, but rapidly becoming obsessed with the ridiculously soft feel of the fabric. He stands for a moment, admiring the blanket’s silky feel before remembering that he was getting ready for bed. He sits on the couch, fanning the blanket out then laying back on the pillow and snuggling down. He relaxes a moment, then props himself up to fold the pillow in half, turning on his side and settling down again._ _ _ _ _ _

______> >>_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hanzo flops onto his back, sighing out in frustration. His mind is cluttered with thoughts of Jesse McCree, and his adorable gestures and flushes, rather than settling so sleep can come. He rubs a hand over his face. It’s clearly no use, lying in bed while sleep is evading him. So, Hanzo rises, tightening his ponytail from where it had loosened then heading out of his room into the kitchen with soft footsteps. His attempt at stealth was in vain, he realizes, when he comes around the corner, and sees Jesse leaning against the sink in those ridiculously sized pajamas. Jesse looks up, surprise on his face before he sets his cup down in the sink, standing straight and brushing a hand across the back of his neck for the third time that night._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did I wake you up again? I’m sorry, sugar. Couldn’t sleep, thought I’d get a glass of water to help.” Hanzo chuckles to himself, getting a mug and filling it with water while Jesse talks. “I’m hoping you don’t have work tomorrow, since I’m keeping you up and all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You didn’t wake me. I was having trouble sleeping as well. You haven’t woken me at all, actually, I was already awake, preparing for bed, when you assaulted your door,” Hanzo hides a smile behind his mug as Jesse graces him with a soft look. “And I do not have work tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jesse reclined against the sink, “Hm, okey dokey then. What had you up so late? If you don’t mind me asking, I mean.” His gaze falls from Hanzo’s to the floor, inspecting the tile beneath their feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My brother insisted I had been too ‘antisocial’ lately, he made me join him in ‘clubbing’ tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s nice of him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not when I do not like clubs,” Hanzo scoffs, “Too noisy. Too crowded. And no one knows how to dress. There was one young man that Genji is acquainted with that had on rollerblades. And they didn’t even match the rest of his outfit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“As long as he was having fun, what’s the harm?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You only say that because you don a cowboy costume as daily wear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, sweet pea, that hurts,” Jesse presses a hand to his chest, shoulders slumping and bottom lip pushing out in a pout, “I’ll have you know I grew up on a farm, so it’s more than a costume, thank you very much.” He crosses his arms, tilting his head up and sticking his lip further out to make a point. Hanzo’s chuckle starts soft, but builds into a chest deep laugh that has Jesse stunned at how attractive he looks. There are little fly away strands framing his face, and thin, yet still noticeable, laugh lines bracketing his dignified nose as his shoulders hunch with the laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jesse still feels his smile stretching his face as Hanzo calms his laughter, simply chuckling as he sips his water. Neither of them speak, both enjoying the pliable silence that had filled the space after Hanzo quieted. Jesse’s arms cross over his chest, and he lets his eyes fall closed, soft smile still curving his lips. Hanzo watches the shirt rides up a bit with the movement of Jesse’s arms, exposing the way those tiny workout shorts were stretched over his hips. Hanzo blows a breath out of his nose, feeling the same lust from when Jesse had come out of the shower, towel slung low. Hanzo waits as Jesse stands still, enjoying the fluffy moment. He pushes off the counter, draining the last of the water in his mug and stalking across the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hanzo sets his mug into the sink, making sure the ceramic clinks against the stainless steel basin. Jesse startles, starting to mumble a quick excuse me, but stops when Hanzo bring his free arm up to Jesse’s other side, effectively bracketing him in when he grips the counter. Jesse swallows anxiously at the proximity, and Hanzo’s gaze sears over where his adam’s apple bobs then up to meet his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Going somewhere, cowboy?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I was in your way so I was gonna…” Jesse’s words get more and more hushed as Hanzo leans closer and closer until it’s just a reserved murmur against Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo’s mouth curves into a smirk before he tips his head up that last little distance so their lips press together. Jesse gasps into the feeling, hands clasping Hanzo’s shoulders as their lips move lazily together. Hanzo pulls back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you want, Jesse?” He nips at Jesse’s neck, hands coming up to run along his hips and waist, gripping the soft rolls there. Jesse moans quietly, head tilting as Hanzo lines his jawline with wet kisses and bites._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whatever you’re willing to give me, sugar.” He laughs, panting into the air as Hanzo wiggles a leg between his, grinding it up against Jesse through the thin fabric of the short shorts. Jesse gasps a moan, legs buckling slightly under the throb of pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come.” Hanzo pulls back entirely, grasping one of Jesse’s hands in his own to lead him through the apartment towards the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Something giddy fills Jesse’s chest, and it leaves him feeling excitable, sensitive under Hanzo’s steady hands when he’s pushed onto his bouncy mattress. He moans as Hanzo comes down to reconnect their lips, tongue pushing in to twist with Jesse’s own. His back curves towards appreciative palms as they run down his chest, one sliding under the loose t-shirt so he’s cradling his ribs, thumb just barely brushing his nipple, while the other skirts past his erection to urge his thighs further open. Hanzo settles between them, slotting their dicks together so sparks of heat dance along their bodies as they press close. Jesse runs his hands restlessly over Hanzo’s broad shoulders, digging his nail in and delighting in the groan he gets in response. Hanzo keeps their pace smooth and luxuriant as their hips roll together. Jesse's hand slides across Hanzo's neck to cup his head briefly before worming his fingers under Hanzo's hairband to gently yank it out of his hair, causing the tresses to cascade down. Hanzo breaks their kiss, watching Jesse’s eyes flutter prettily while he works his hips faster._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead, Hanzo shifts away, causing Jesse to whine at the loss, but the hand on his thigh moves to cup his dick, sufficiently distracting him with pressure as Hanzo grabs the lube and a condom. He drops the condom next to Jesse's prosthetic arm, keeping an eye on it as he turns back to the cowboy. Jesse’s eyes are half-lidded and locked on Hanzo, arousal brightening them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You gonna fuck me, Han?” He gets a snort and an eye roll at the nickname._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Only if you’re good for me, cowboy.” A flustered moan escaped Jesse as he clumsily drags Hanzo into another heated mesh of their lips and tongues. His hips buck up when Hanzo slips his fingers under the tiny shorts to tug them off, purposefully teasing near his aching cock. They separate so Jesse can kick them all the way off, but are messily panting into each other’s lips by the time Hanzo has one finger knuckle deep in Jesse. He stretches him open languidly, only adding a second finger covered in copious amounts of lube when Jesse is certainly loose around the first. When Jesse finally feels a third finger stretching him open with the rest, he grows tired of the “slow and steady wins the race” act._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Much as I appreciate the care, I’d rather get you in me sometime before next week?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hanzo responds with a disinterested hum, “If you want me in you at all, you will be patient.” Then he starts thrusting his fingers, alternating between spreading them to hold Jesse open and massaging them tauntingly light over his prostate. Jesse’s head falls back, hips tilting down into Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo sits tall as he fingers Jesse, free hand tracing idly over Jesse’s left thigh while he watches the cowboy squirm on the bed sheets. Jesse’s beautiful like this, entirely at his mercy, spread out for him in his bed. His hands clasp uselessly next to him while precum drools from his flushed bellend, hair splaying around him as he tosses his head. Hanzo’s hand stills when he’s sunk all the way in Jesse’s hole, fingers directly stimulating his prostate for a moment. It makes Jesse jerk, both hands flying up to grip at the pillow under his head, then his flesh hand unconsciously clamping over his mouth to stifle his desperate groans. Hanzo smiles; he’s ready. It takes varely a second for Hanzo to shimmy his sweatpants down to midthigh. He leaves Jesse open and sloppy with lube while he quickly rolls on the condom and slicks his dick. He's lined up with Jesse’s hole quickly, nudging into him just a bit before taking both of Jesse’s hands in his, twining their fingers and pressing them into the bed. His hair spills over his shoulder, curtaining around them in a thick, salt and pepper sheet as he stares into Jesse’s russet eyes, Hanzo’s own twinkling with playfulness._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on, you’re killing me with all this waiting, sugar.” Hanzo oh-so-slowly allows his head to breech Jesse, barely holding in a groan of his own at the feeling, before his hips stop completely again. The way Hanzo’s dick splits him open is intoxicating, it makes Jesse feel particularly breathless, but he manages a lusty, “Please, Han.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good boy,” Hanzo mocks, abruptly thrusting himself all the way into Jesse’s tight ass. Hanzo pauses until he hears another wanton _please_ , then starts rutting into Jesse, cockhead rubbing nicely along his walls and his sweet spot. Hanzo experiments with his tempo, slowing down to hear a hitching whine and speeding up to watch the cowboy bite his lip nearly bloody. His favorite is shallow, rocking shoves because they make Jesse whisper curses and tighten his legs where they’re wrapped around Hanzo’s so he can try to fuck down onto the cock in him._ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jesse cries, breathless. The motion of Hanzo’s hips is all skillful control and burning heat, now, and he knows he won’t, _can’t_ , last much longer, especially with the way his dick is squeezed between his own squishy stomach and Hanzo’s hard, undulating abdomen. “Han, Hanzo. I’m so, I’m close, please." 

__________“Cum for me, then.” Hanzo pushes himself to thrust faster into Jesse with the words, ducking down to seal their lips together in a syrupy kiss. Jesse tries to kiss back, but instead finds his mouth gaping wide around a wail of Hanzo’s name as he spills between them, wetting both their chests with his spend. He grips Hanzo’s hands tight, toes curling with aftershocks as Hanzo’s hips don’t stop. Jesse opens his eyes just in time to see Hanzo’s flutter closed, lashes fanning across his sharp cheeks and lips barely parted as he stills with his own orgasm, cumming into the condom. Jesse wiggles his hips at the feeling of Hanzo throbbing inside him, moving one of his hands to thread into Hanzo’s dark locks. A subtle tilts of their heads brings their lips together again, chastely this time. Hanzo pulls out, and sits up, glancing down at the mess smeared on their chests. He chuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think you’ll need another shower,” Jesse almost interrupts him to complain about being tired. Hanzo’s hair falls over his shoulder as he turns his head to leer down at Jesse, who feels his cock give a valiant twitch of interest at the sight.“Why don’t I join you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jesse’s grin is indulgent, “Well, I think I’d enjoy that quite a bit, sugar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> teasing hanzo is a v good hanzo


End file.
